Mystery Island
by Icestormcloud860
Summary: Danny and his classmates take a trip to an innocent museum, but what happens to them when they leave on this trip? Will Danny help them make it through? Will Danny's secret be revealed? Or will everything stay the same?
1. prologue

Mystery Island

Lancer sat at his desk thinking how to approach this subject. He was thinking if he should tell them now or wait till the end of class so he didn't have to deal with the chatting, even if they are already loud.

Lancer's a high school teacher at Casper high. He is bald, has green eyes and is overweight. He also loves to shout out book titles when shocked or surprised. Right now he's a tenth grade English teacher. He's filling in as a sub since the previous teacher just had a baby.

Lancer decided to go with his big round gut and tell the students now so they can ask questions and talk about it without the bell interfering. He looked up from his desk and opened his mouth, but closed it back up when he noticed one certain student not here yet, Danny.

Danny is a fifteen year old with black messy hair and blue eyes. He wears blue jeans and a white shirt with a red oval on the middle of it, he's also always late for school and too secretive for Lancers likening. He has two best friends Tucker and Sam. Tucker wears a red beret, green cargo shorts, and a yellow long sleeve shirt. He is really bad at lying, a jinx, and a techno geek. As you can tell from his name he is obsessed over technology, but rather good with it. He can hack into many technological things anywhere any time. Sam on the other hand is Goth, she wears all black and has violet eyes and wears violet lipstick. She also secretly has a crush on Danny, but she won't admit it, neither will Danny.

When Lancer noticed Danny not at his desk he called out in front of the whole class "mystery island Sam and Tucker, where's Danny this time".

The whole class stopped talking and looked at Sam and Tucker for an answer.

Meanwhile...

"Come on Skulker you have to do better than that if you want my pelt on your wall" Danny shouted in his ghost form also known as his other half Danny Phantom.

"I will get your pelt on my wall above my fire place someday whelp" Skulker shouted back while shooting three missiles at Danny.

Danny flew as fast as he could towards town with the missiles right behind him. He knew in order to get rid of them he needed to go into the town and somehow shake them off his tail. Danny found a large building and flew towards it. When he got close enough he quickly shot upwards and the missiles crashed right into the building.

When Danny noticed that the missiles were gone he gave out a small cheer and kept flying up past the building, but Danny did not see Skulker on top of the building waiting for him to get closer.

When Danny got close enough Skulker turned visible again and took out his sword. He started slicing the air missing him at first, but eventually Skulker hit him right on his upper left arm. Skulker was not aiming for the arm, but it will have to do since his opponent is weakened. Danny gave out a small scream and started cradling his arm. "Come on you're already making me late for school now I have to clean this up which will make me even more late. I am starting to get tired of you Skulker".

Danny did a roundhouse kick to his face and pulled out his thermos. With a bright blue light Skulker screamed and got sucked in while Danny closed the lid tight. "Great" Danny thought "not only am I late for school but this cut on my arm is pretty deep and won't stop bleeding". Danny then flew towards his school.

"Ummmmmm", Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

"I'm here Mr. Lancer, sorry I'm late I had to use the bathroom" Danny said bursting into the door panting hard, with his face red, his hair messed up and dirt on his face.

"Moby-Dick Mr. Fenton you look like you were in a fight in the bathroom" Lancer yelled to him worried.

"No I'm fine, I ran to class but fell on the way" Danny said hesitantly.

"Ok well just sit down I have something to tell the whole class". Lancer pulled out a stack of papers from his desk and started handing them out. "Next week I scheduled a field trip for us to go on to the museum, before you guys say anything this is pre-paid and it is mandatory so get these slips signed so you can go".

The whole class groaned in annoyance at Lancer not wanting to go on a boring field trip. "Mr. Lancer why do we have to go on this trip, it's like sounds so boring" Paulina, the prettiest and most popular girl in the A list club and school asked.

"Because Mrs. Sanchez it is part of the class and it would be a great learning experience" Lancer said back frustrated with the girl." Now does anyone have any questions to ask"? Two people raised their hands, but before anyone could ask any question Lancer looked over to Danny while he was talking to Sam and Tucker and shouted "Gulliver's Travels Mr. Fenton you're bleeding on your arm. Here's a note and I want you to go straight to the nurse's office now".

"But Mr. Lancer..."

"No excuse Mr. Fenton go now" Lancers shouted while Danny started making his way to the door. Out of nowhere Sam jumped up from her seat and asked if she could go with. Mr. Lancer gave her an annoyed look, but eventually said yes.


	2. Road Trip

**Sorry I forgot to mention before, but this is my first fiction so don't say anything to bad about it. I'm also not to good at grammar so if you see something wrong don't hesitate to tell me and I will fix it.**

**I also got this story idea from the story stranded with my class. If you have not read that story I would recommend it, it is really good.**

**Also I do not own Danny Phantom**

Before class...

After the fight with Skulker Danny flew into the boy's bathroom and took off his shirt. He has many scars on his chest, stomach, back and some on his arm from ghost fighting. He set his backpack on the white sink counter, locked the bathroom door and examined his wound closely.

His wound already started healing since Danny's half ghost, it has its advantages like fast healing, but whenever it was deep it wouldn't heal as fast for example this wound on his arm. He sighed and thought to himself 'I'm going to need stitches, but I'm not capable of doing it by myself'. Danny took out the first aid kit, wrapped his arm up, changed his shirt and made his way out to class.

Danny ran into class and after getting yelled at he sat next to Sam and in front of Tucker. He took out a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote a note for Sam. After reading it she shook her head up and down signaling yes then handed it to Tucker who just gave Danny a sympathetic look.

When Lancer finally announced the field trip everyone started chatting so Danny thought it was a perfect time to speak to Sam and Tucker about the situation. Danny turned his head to Sam and whispered "sorry to put you through this, if I could do it myself I would".

Sam shook her head and said "Danny its fine you can't help it, casualty are meant to happen if you're a super hero. Besides I would prefer helping you over you bleeding out". Sam also wanted to say, but decided against it that she wanted to be a nurse anyways so practice is good.

"Dude you should probably go now before Lancer sees because it's starting to seep through" Tucker told him with a worried face while looking at his now bloody arm.

"Gulliver's Travels Mr. Fenton you're bleeding on your arm. Here's a note and I want you to go straight to the nurse's office now".

"Too late" Danny whispered to his friends before turning his head towards his teacher "But Mr. lancer..."

"No excuse Mr. Fenton go now" Lancers shouted while Danny started making his way to the door. Out of nowhere Sam jumped up from her seat and asked if she could go with. Mr. Lancer gave her an annoyed look, but eventually said yes.

Fenton works... (10:01pm)

"I am so dead" Danny said out loud to himself annoyed. He just finished his fight with the box ghost. The box ghost is a blue ghost with jean overalls. He's not too hard to fight, probably the easiest ghost to fight, but he's annoying and always makes Danny out past his curfew.

Danny finally got to his houses front door and turned back into Danny Fenton before slowly opening the door, with a creak. Luckily the lights were off so he snuck in and quietly shut the door behind him.

As soon as he turned around to head upstairs the living room light came on and his mom, Maddie who has short brown hair, purple eyes, and wears a blue and black jump suit, and his dad, Jack who's tall, big, has black and white hair, and wears an orange jumpsuit, was sitting on the couch. Maddie glared at her son looking irritated and asked "why are you so late again. You are always out past your curfew and I want to know why".

Danny just looked at her and started spilling out lies. "Sorry mom but I was at Sam's house and got caught up playing DOOM, but it's no big deal". Danny finished with an apologetic smile. "But since you guys are awake can you sign this permission slip" Danny asked trying to get out of trouble. "This is school mandatory and it's a trip to the museum, you know to learn about what dead people accomplished in their lives".

"Did you say dead" Jack blurted out "of course you can go Danny-boy, if it has to deal with dead things then my son has to go". Jack took out a pen, ripped the paper from Danny and signed it with his messy handwriting.

"Thanks dad" Danny said then ran upstairs to go to bed hoping to get away from getting in trouble again with the incident from earlier.

Week from that day...

"OK kids everyone has turned in their permission slips and it looks like everyone has their bags ready so let's put your bags in the bus and let's get this, how shall you kids say it, let's get your groove on". All the kids groaned at Mr. Lancer and started packing the bus.

After the last student put their bags on the bus they all found seats. There's about sixteen kids and one adult. The A-listers sat in the front which consisted of Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan, and a new kid Russell. In the back sat the trio Danny, Sam, and Tucker. The rest of the seats were filled in by Valerie, Mickey, and Nathan, who is obsessed over Valerie, Crystal, Tabby, Reuben, Ryan, and Chris. The adult was Mr. Lancer who's also driving the bus.

"OK kids as you all know this is going to be a four hour drive and we will be staying at a hotel for two days. Before we go to the museum we're going to the hotel first. The hotel room's fits four to five people in each so I've done the privilege on separating you kids myself. Tucker, Danny, Dash, Russell and Kwan will share a room, Sam, Valerie, Paulina, and Star will share a room. Since I am separating it from boys and girls Crystal and Tabby get their own room and Reuben, Ryan, Chris, Mickey, and Nathan will share a room. OK let's get driven."

When the bus started up, it was put into gear and driving off the schools parking lot. Danny sat in the aisle seat next to Tucker and put his hands under his chin and his elbows on his knees looking upset. Tucker asked Danny "What's wrong man".

"We have to share a room with Dash, my bully and my enemy".

"Ya like I wanted to share a room with you Fentoenail, but now that I think about it, it's a good thing, not only can I push you around at school, but now I get to push you around at the hotel too" Dash spook up while lifting Danny up by the collar of his shirt.

"Come on Dash don't you want to save this till we get to the room" Danny smiled anxiously trying to get out of it.

"You got lucky this time since Mr. Lancer is right there". Danny got thrown into Tucker and Dash walked back to his seat.

"Aren't I just lucky" Danny told his friends getting off of Tucker and fixing his shirt. While fixing his shirt a blue mist came out of his mouth and he gasped and started shivering.

"Don't worry Danny we got you covered" Sam told Danny noticing the sudden cold air from his breath.

Danny took off running to the back of the bus and into the portable bathroom. He locked the door then with two bright blue rings he turned into Danny Phantom. Danny flew through the ceiling out of the bus and looked around the sky determined to kick a ghost's ass. After a few minutes of searching he saw nothing so he went back to the buses bathroom, changed back into Danny Fenton, and sat back next to Tucker. "So who was it" Tucker asked all curiously.

"I don't know, but whoever it was apparently didn't want to stick around"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside the bus...

As soon as Danny flew back into the bus a ghost turned visible. The ghost had long red hair that flowed in the wind, red eyes, pale skin with freckles, and wore a red gown that matches his hair and eyes. "So the young hybrid is taking a trip to the museum, now I can put my plan into play and it won't take too much effort or be too much trouble". The ghost laughed horrifically and flew after the bus making sure to keep a safe distance so Danny wouldn't sense him again.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hope you all liked it, next chapter I will try making it longer.**

**Please review.**


	3. New Power

**I would like to thank TheWeirdOne for helping me with a problem first of all.**

**Second I want you guys to know that I decided that I'm going to try to update once a week. It's hard to go to school, play sports, and write. I also redid the first and second chapter, so go check it out if you have time.**

**I would also like to warn you ahead of time that the next chapter will either be early or late because I am going to a concert over the weekend and won't have time to write my story.**

**Thanks for reading my story and I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Three and a half hours later…

"Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay

I'm on top of the world, 'ay

Waiting for awhile now paying my dues to the dirt

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay

Been holding it in for awhile, 'ay

Take you with me if I can

Been dreaming of this since a child

I'm on top of the world.

I've tried to cut these corner

Try to take the easy way out

I kept on falling short of something"... Every single student on the bus including Mr. Lancer was singing, while throwing a football, or braiding each other's hair. The only students who didn't do anything except get really annoyed by everyone were the trio especially Danny.

Kwan decided instead of just tossing the football it would be a great idea to throw it a greater distance away from each other, even if they are on the bus. Kwan got up from his seat and moved to the back of the bus while Dash stayed upfront in the same seat. Dash and Kwan then started throwing the football back and forth to each other over top of everyone's head.

A couple of times Kwan accidentally slipped and hit Danny in the back of the head. He didn't want to do it, but in order to stay in the group with the A-listers he had to impress Dash somehow and what better way than hurting his favorite punching bag.

Eventually Danny became frustrated with it that he growled quietly and his eyes flashed aright radioactive green. "Calm down Danny, you don't want to get caught" Sam told Danny feeling bad for him.

"Trust me Sam I don't think anyone will notice. In case you haven't noticed it has been two years since I got my powers and we're still completely invisible to everyone" Danny shouted the last part to see if anyone would pay attention, and of course everyone ignored the Danny and kept doing what they were doing. "See told you" Danny said quietly while a football flew over top of him.

Danny watched the football carefully and in midair the football blew up.

"Dude, did you do that" Tucker asked surprised.

"I think so, but I don't know how".

"Maybe you got a new power, and perfect timing too" Sam chimed in sarcastically "because we're nowhere near home, with all of your classmates that your trying to keep your secret from, and you have no ghost allies to help you if it gets out of control like your ice powers".

"Well that's reassuring, thanks Sam, but I think I will be able to handle it. If not we can sneak out of the hotel and we can try to control it ourselves".

"Besides it's only two days, what could go wrong"? Tucker added.

"Great you just jinxed it" Sam said while throwing her boot at him.

"Ow, I did not, I am not a jinx".

The trio busted out laughing before the bus came to a complete stop.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the long torturous bus ride everybody finally made it to the hotel luckily with no casualty's. After listening to their teacher tell them to go to their assigned rooms the students separated and went their own way.

Danny and Tucker headed toward the elevator. Went inside and pressed the fourth floor button. They both leaned against the railing on the walls and waited for the door to close, but four fingers came in between the doors and stopped it.

Dash, Kwan, and Russell stepped into the elevator and Dash leaned against the railing right next to Danny while the other two held Tucker back. "You weren't planning on going up by yourselves were you Fen-toad".

Before Danny could answer the elevator door closed and Dash pushed Danny against the side. The railing stabbed him in the back while Dash put his right arm against Danny's throat and pushed down, Danny couldn't escape.

Dash punched Danny in the gut while still holding him up by the throat so he didn't fall down. Danny wheezed and tried escaping from his grasp, he didn't even think about using his powers.

Dash finally let go when the elevator door opened and Danny fell to the ground. Kwan and Russell let go of Tuckers arms and they all walked out the door laughing. Dash yelled back to Danny "you will always be a wimp that can't do anything".

Tucker quickly went to Danny's side and asked "are you OK". Danny just stared at him with an evil glare. "Sorry general question" Tucker said helping him up.

"I swear he will regret bullying me one day even if it has to be in a bad situation for him to realize". Danny told Tucker while getting up and heading out the door. "I don't know how I am going to make it through these two days with him. I need to blow off some steam. Hey Tuck since it's almost time to go to bed you want to sneak out get Sam and test out my new power".

"Hell ya, why wouldn't I"?

They finally made it to their door after walking for a few minutes and opened it. The room had two queen beds in one room with a kitchen in the middle and the bathroom connected to it and three queen beds in the other room. It was a nice room for a cheap school they both thought. Danny and Tucker went inside the room and chose the beds that only had two in the room and unpacked their belongings.

When Lancer came around door to door to see if everyone was in their rooms Danny and Tucker thought he coast was clear. Danny got up, made sure the other three boys were sleeping, closed the door, and walked out the front door with Tucker.

Danny grabbed onto Tuckers upper arm a turned them both intangible. He went through two floors before coming to a stop on the second floor. Sam walked up to the boys and Danny grabbed her upper arm too before turning into Danny Phantom, turning intangible and invisible and flying through the roof to a plain in the middle of nowhere to practice on.

"OK Danny try concentrating and do what you did before with this football here that I stole from Dash" Sam put the football on the ground a few feet away and ran off to keep a safe distance. After two long hard minutes the football finally blew up and Danny let out a small cheer.

"Dude I think you might be able to blow things up with your mind, that's awesome". Tucker yelled from across the field.

"That's called telekinesis, but it looks like he can only blow things up though, I wonder why" Sam thought the last part to herself out loud.

"I don't know but let's go up there and talk to Danny" Tucker suggested. Sam and Tucker ran up to Danny and was about to high five him when they noticed his eyes.

"What's wrong with your eyes" Sam asked suspiciously. They are a blue color on the iris and pupil, but his Celera (white part of eye) is black.

"Guys I would step back if I was you I don't know what it is, but I feel energy coming up and I can't hold back much longer". Before Danny could say another word Sam and Tucker ran as fast as they could across the field and when they got far away enough they laid in the grass and looked back to see what's going on.

In front of them they saw Danny in his normal black and white hazmat suit with his DP symbol on it turn completely black with a blue tint around it. To them it looked like flames.

On the other side of the field Danny panted hard trying to control this new power. He tried using the same technique as to what frostbite taught him. After lots of effort and loss of energy he finally let the energy out and controlled it. He went down on his knees panting.

Sam and Tucker ran up to him and simultaneously asked what that was. Danny looked at them and told them in staggered breaths "I think I can manipulate fire now, but I still don't know how to control it".

Tucker asked back "so you can manipulate fire and ice? You must have something in your core that allows you to control both that I don't think really any ghost can do. Your special Danny, looks like Skulker was hunting a one of a kind after all".

"I guess so, but when we get home I want you guys to help figure some things out about this power. We should be heading back now anyways because it's getting late". With that said Danny grabbed onto both of them and flew them back to their room, luckily everyone was still sleeping. Without another word Danny and Tucker walked into their rooms, plopped onto their beds and fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morning...

Dash woke up first out of everyone in his room and decided that it would be a great idea to pull a prank on Fenton. He woke up Kwan and Russell and told them a plan that they agreed on.

They all walked to Danny's bed with whip cream and a feather. Kwan poured whip cream on his hand, Russell put a cherry on top, and Dash tickled his nose with the feather. Danny, reaching up to scratch his nose, hit his face and got whip cream all over himself. All the A-listers started cracking up laughing which woke Danny and Tucker.

Tucker looked over at Danny and started laughing until Danny flashed the green eyes at him. The A-listers went into their own room leaving Danny to clean up the mess on his face. Danny decided to take a shower, get changed, eat breakfast and brush his hair and teeth. Tucker did the same thing.

When they were done they meet the whole class down in the lobby. "OK kids we are heading to the museum now which is only a few blocks away so we will be walking. When we get there, there shall be no loud talking, no pushing, and no touching of the art. I will be the one giving you a lecture on most of the paintings. With nothing else to say let's get out of here and go to the museum".

They walked for five minutes and didn't once here Paulina stop complaining about the walk and how her feet were so sore. When they got inside they followed their teacher to each painting and sculpture. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood in the back trying not to get called on by their teacher.

When Danny was listening to his teacher, a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth and he became tense. He raised his hand to ask Lancer if he could use he restroom, but Lancer told Danny to wait till after one more painting. Danny thought it would be fine till then.

"This painting is called Mystery Island. The artist called it this because on each island there's something different than the other so he combined all the islands together to make this painting".

All the students starred at the painting for a couple minutes before something went over their mouths and there vision went black.

When they woke up it was not to a pleasant scene, they woke up in water with an island in their view.


	4. Adapting

**Sorry I'm late on the update, I got back from my concert on Monday and went back to school on Tuesday. I had a lot of make-up work to do.**

**I hope you like this chapter. I made this chapter longer to make up for last week.**

_Previously..._

_When Danny was listening to his teacher, a blue mist came out of his mouth and he became tense. He raised his hand to ask Lancer if he could use the restroom, but Lancer told Danny to wait till after one more painting. Danny thought it would be fine till then._

_"This painting is called Mystery Island. The artist called it this because on each island there's something different than the other so he combined all the islands together to make this painting"._

_All the students starred at the painting for a couple minutes before something went over their mouths and there vision went black._

_When they woke up it was not to a pleasant scene, they woke up in water with an island in their view..._

All the students popped their heads out of the water and sucked in all the air they could. As soon as everyone spotted the island they swam as fast as their little bodies could take them. They crawled on to the beach and fell flat on their stomachs from exhaustion and breathed heavily.

After a couple minutes of catching his breath Lancer stood up and yelled "okay everyone please stand up and line up so I can take roll. One, two, three..., fourteen, fifteen. Wait we're missing someone. Everybody look at your peers and see if you notice anyone not here".

The students looked in all directions to see which person is missing, it only took five seconds before you hear Sam and Tucker yell simultaneously "Danny".

As soon as they yelled Danny's name they went to the very edge of the beach, where the water covers their feet barely, and looked out into the water. Off in the distance they see something on top of a stick. Sam runs out into the water and swims out as fast as she can to the stick. With everyone now at the edge of the beach staring out into the water looking to see what she's doing.

Sam finally made it to the stick and realized that it was just a ripped piece of clothing. Before she turned around and went back to the beach she looked at the cloth again. Sam gasped when she realized it came off of Danny's shirt, but where could he be she thought. She searched a little more around the water but found nothing so she went back to the beach with Danny's piece of shirt in hand.

She got onto the beach and everyone bombarded her with questions concerning their fellow peer Danny. After getting irritated she yelled out "be quit or you won't get any answers to your questions". The class quilted down and Sam continued what she was saying. "Okay so I went out into the water and on a stick I found this piece of clothing" she held up the cloth in her hand, "after thinking for a little I realized it was Danny's so I searched for him a little more, but had no luck". Tucker took the piece of clothing from Sam and started examining it, he noticed a blood stain on it. He took out his phone, luckily it was water proof so it still worked, and examined the blood with the new app he got. Danny thought it would be pointless to get, but apparently he was wrong.

Tucker looked at Sam and said "I found blood on this and I used my phone to see if it's really Danny's and it looks like it is, but its fresh so he could still be alive, which I know he is. We have to search everywhere".

With that said the students walked up and down the beach trying to find their student. Dash was walking with Kwan while kicking sand and he wasn't looking up, same with Kwan who was mimicking Dash. When they got further down the beach instead of kicking sand they kicked something hard. They both looked up and screamed like little girls.

The class filed pursuit to the lady screams realizing it was Dash and Kwan. When they got to them they found Danny laying on his stomach with his hair even messier then before and blood around him in a puddle. Lancer took one look and told everyone to step back from the injured teen. Everyone did what they were told accept Danny's two best friends who knelt down next to him.

Lancer went down on his knees and put his index and middle finger up to his neck to feel for a pulse. He felt no pulse so he tried his wrists, still no pulse. Lancer looked up to Sam and Tucker with a tear in his eye and said "sorry, but Danny has no heartbeat".

Sam started crying and yelled "nooooo, he can't be gone, he's been through too much, he's strong, and this can't kill him". Tucker wrapped his arms around to comfort her even if he was sad too.

After a minute of watching them cry Paulina screeched and yelled "I saw his hand twitch".

Lancer looked down at his student and thought in his head no that's impossible. He took his two fingers again and examined for a pulse. To his surprise there was one, but it was very faint. Lancer yelled out "someone get the medical kit, he's still alive somehow, someone else help me pick his body up away from the water and flip him over". After giving his order Crystal got the medical supplies from Mr. Lancer's bag, which was what he was wearing when thrown onto the island, while Kwan lifted up Danny with him.

They flipped Danny over and realized that there's a huge gash on his left arm and one on his forehead. His shirt was also torn a little at the bottom. Lancer took the supplies from crystal and started patching Danny and cleaning his wounds.

After five min the young child on the ground moaned and fluttered his eyes open. He looked at everyone who was staring at him and asked jokingly "what, is there something on my face?"

"Dude you were just dead like ten minutes ago and now you're making jokes" Russell asked flabbergasted.

Danny slowly sat up and replied "well ya because I was just passed out. I always joke around too, wait what do you mean by dead?"

Lancer replied "you really shouldn't be sitting up yet, but we found you on the beach and I checked your pulse but you didn't have one. After a while Paulina screeched and said that she saw you twitch. I checked your pulse again and you had one, but it was weak. Gulliver Travels Mr. Fenton you scared us".

"Do you know what happened to you everybody else made it here with no bodily harm" Mikey asked.

"I actually have no idea what happened" Danny answered truthfully wanting to know himself what happened.

"You might remember later, but right now Mr. Fenton I need you to take off your shirt so I can examine your body for any more cuts".

Danny was about to do what his teacher said, but then he remembered "Mr. Lancer on second thought I think I'm fine I don't need to be taken care of anymore".

"You really should be taken care of, but if you think your fine I will take your word for it. Moving on to other matters now, does anyone know any survival skills"?

No one raised their hands so Lancer just sighed. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw three hands go up, it was the trio, of course. They were always mysterious Lancer thought.

"Ok Sam, Danny, and Tucker what should we do first".

Tucker replied "we should first go to our bags over there and pick out the things that's the most important and put them into one bag. We don't want too many bags if we are going to do a lot of hiking. You are allowed to have two bags, but try to limit it to one".

"Wait we are going to hike" Paulina whined.

"Yes, now stop complaining and do what Tucker said" Sam answered Paulina back angrily. As soon as everyone left Sam looked at Danny. "So what really happened"?

"I truly have no idea".

"Well you should let us examine you at least" Tucker said worried about his friend.

"Okay, as long as no one sees me though".

"Why are you so worried about everyone seeing you?" Tucker asked.

"Well I haven't been truthfully honest with you guys. Have you ever realized that you only patch the wounds on my arms or legs? Well the reason why is because I dint want you guys to see me and start to get worried about me. So I hid it from you guys, but I'm sorry" Danny said hesitantly.

"WHAT WHY NOT" Sam and Tucker yelled to him.

"You will see when we go somewhere no one will see us" Danny answered.

The trio walked further away from the students before finally stopping. Danny looked back making sure no one's looking and took off his shirt. Sam and Tucker gasped.

Danny had a six pack, but also had scars covering his body. There was so much scar tissue that they couldn't believe. The scars didn't take up his whole body but one caught Sam and Tuckers eye. It went from his right shoulder blade to the bottom of his left rib cage.

"Danny how could you keep this from us? This is something you can't keep from us. We could have helped you" Sam said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But like I said I didn't want you to worry, but I haven't been getting as many since I have been getting better".

"It looks like you don't have a new one now either" Tucker said also upset.

Danny looked at his friends one last time before putting his shirt on. "You have to promise not to keep this from us again. Okay Danny. We worry about you". Sam commanded Danny.

"Okay I won't since you guys know now. I was going to tell you soon or later though just a matter of when".

"Dude you really should have told us sooner, but it is your life. Sam's right though don't hid this from us again. We should get back to the class now before they notice we were gone".

The trio walked back to the class and luckily no one noticed they were gone. The class has just finished separating the important things from the non-important. It took a lot of work but they finally convinced Paulina to put her make-up in the non-important section, after that she cried for a good five minutes.

After they finished packing they looked at the trio for what to do next. The trio was surprised that the class was actually listening to them. "Well we need to look for a water stream first, then we will go from there" Danny told the group.

After Danny gave his instructions everybody went in the woods located behind them and went to look for a stream.

The A listers were upfront with Lancer, the nerds were in the middle, the neutrals were in the back, and the trio stayed far behind. All the groups were talking about their own things acting like the way they do at school. "Why can't they learn that we should work together"? Danny asked.

"Because they are too good for each other" Sam replied back in her sassy voice.

"Hey look ahead I think I see a stream" Danny yelled.

"Where"? Everyone asked looking ahead.

Danny whispered to Sam and Tucker "I forgot I can see further then other people". Danny then yelled to the whole class "just follow me".

After walking another couple minutes they found the stream. "How did you see that from back there Fenton"? Dash asked.

"I don't know I just did" Danny answered hesitantly.

Everyone took that as a good enough answer and ran to the stream. Before they could get on their hands and knees to drink the water Sam, Danny, and Tucker yelled "noooooo".

"What's wrong freaks I'm thirsty and I want water" Paulina asked.

"You don't know if the water is drinkable or not" Tucker answered. Tucker took out his trusty PDA and pulled up another app he got. This app tells you how pure the water you are drinking is. He went to the water and put his PDA up to it. After thirty seconds it beeped and Tucker looked at it. "Just what I thought. This water isn't pure enough to drink, but you could make it pure by starting a fire and boiling it".

"But that would take forever" Dash said.

"That's why you can also wrap cloth around your ankles to collect dew, or we look around and find a maple tree and put a hole in it letting watery syrup flow. Another thing we could do is grab a couple bags from people's lunches, put it over a plants leafy branch and wait for water. The plant will eventually go through a process called transportation which is where the plant sweats basically causing water to condense inside the bag" Sam informed everyone.

The whole class took in what Sam said in a surprise, not thinking she would know all that. "I think we should all separate into different groups for now and meet back at this spot before the sun sets in the west. Group one which will consist of Mr. Lancer, Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan, Russell will collect water. Group two consists of Valerie, Mikey, Nathan, Crystal, Tabby, Reuben, Ryan, and Chris will find food. Last Sam, Tucker and I will stay here, build shelter and a fire. Everyone got what they are doing"? Danny asked.

"I got a question". Not to Danny's surprise it was Dash. "Why should we listen to what you tell us to do"?

"Because I go camping all the time with my family and we are the only ones who apparently knows any basic survival skills".

"Good point" Dash said walking away with his group.

When everyone left, the trio was left alone. First they looked around the area for a fallen tree that landed on top of another tree that's standing upright. Once the spotted one they took a while bunch of twigs and put it against the fallen tree. They then left a passage open to get in and they put leaves on the twigs for insulation. They also put leaves on the floor so they don't get hypothermia from the cold ground. After making enough for the class they went to go find some more twigs. With no luck they couldn't find any around them on the ground. The closest branch to them was a couple feet above hem on a tree. Sam and Tucker both looked at Danny with the biggest smile. Danny knew what they were smiling about and gave out a large breath and said "fine".

So he wouldn't expose himself he didn't transform into Danny Phantom. He knew they could be back anytime. Danny looked at the tree and stepped back from it. Tapping into some of his ghostly ability's he ran and jumped high up. He grabbed onto the branch and with a flip flung his self on top of it so he could sit on it. Now using his ghost ray, which isn't as powerful in his human form, he shot at a couple branches. The branches broke and fell to the ground. Danny yelled timber so Sam and Tucker knew to watch out.

Danny finally thought he got enough branches so he jumped off the branch and landed perfectly on his feet next to his two best friends.

He tapped into his ghost side again and used his rays to cut the branches into smaller pieces. Sam and Tucker grabbed ahold of them and threw them into a pile. Danny came over with two sticks and rubbed them together to make fire. After five minutes he got frustrated and yelled out loud. He looked down at the wood after that and noticed that a fire started. He looks at Sam and Tucker and tells them I forgot about my pyrokinesis".

Meanwhile, the water people...

"Okay where are we supposed to find an oak tree in the woods" Paulina asked dumbfuzzeled.

"I have no idea" Dash said back.

Kwan looks up from staring at his feet and gasped, his friends looked up and also gasped. Mr. Lancer started walking towards what they saw. When Lancer stepped on it he turned around and said "it's beautiful".

They were looking at a grass land with butterfly's flying onto flowers. The grass was perfectly green, and the flowers were so full of color they never seen anything like it. Out in the distance there was a big tree, it looked like it was the mother of all the trees. Lancer took a good look at it admiring its beauty before he realized it was an oak tree. They all ran towards it hoping for some water. Little did they know they made a mistake trying to get water.

Meanwhile, the food people…

Valerie was ahead of the group trying to stay away from them, of course she had to be in a group with them. After walking for a while they finally found food that looked edible, but they weren't positive. They decided to wait till they got back to the campsite to figure out if it's safe from Sam since she's a plant person. They walked up to the bush and pulled as much food as they could from the plant, then went back to the camp site.

It took ten minutes to go back and when they got there Sam, Tucker, and Danny was sitting by a fire. When Danny noticed them he jumped up onto his feet. It surprised them all how easily he did that.

Danny went towards them and looked at the food and called Sam over. Sam then examined the food and told them that it was safe to eat, everyone was relieved. They all then sat down around the fire and waited for the other group to come back with water.

Twenty minutes has passed and still no sign of the other group. Out of nowhere Danny sat straight up. "What is it Danny"? Sam asked.

"You didn't here that".

"Hear what"?

"The screams. There it is again".

"No we don't hear anything" Valerie said.

"Follow me, I swear I hear screaming". Danny was using his super hearing to lead him towards the screaming. When the group got closer this time everyone herd the scream. They realized it was the other group screaming.


	5. Ghostly things

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and liking my story here is the next chapter. Sorry its short but i have a good reason for that. hope you like it.**

Water group...

Lancer ran up to the oak tree and stuck a knife in it to make a hole. He had no idea who brought the knife, but he found it in one of the bags. He hadn't brought it to the classes' attention so that they wouldn't get scared or have to get alarmed about what their peers do on their free time. He wanted everyone to treat each other fairly and work together to get out of this hellish place that's called an island.

Everyone was waiting eagerly at the tree licking their lips hoping to get a taste of the delicious water that they have been dying for. Dash pushed everyone out of the way to get to the front, being the selfish person he is, he wanted first dibs.

Lancer finished making the hole on the tree and water came out, but before the salvages, called students, could get any water the ground rumbled. Now scared, the students stepped back from the tree.

The ground shook some more before roots came out of the ground rising up to be used as legs to push the once rooted tree out of the ground. Two branches came from the top to the sides used as arms and a face with two red eyes, no nose and a mouth appeared in the front of the trunk. Once assembled the mother tree roared in the kids' faces making spit come out of its mouth. All the students screamed and some might have peed themselves before trying to run back into the woods.

The rest of the students that were at the campfire ran to the edge of the tree line and stopped. The saw the huge tree running after the other kids towards them. As soon as Danny saw this he took action, being the super hero he is. He turned back and used some of his super speed to get to the campsite and rummage through his backpack. He brought that backpack with him hoping no one would notice and ask why they couldn't bring their backpacks, but he could.

He searched threw his backpack and finally came to what he was looking for. He hoped that his parents secretly packed him a ghost weapon, and he for sure hopes this is a ghost so the weapon can work. Danny uses his super speed gain and runs back to the tree realizing four kids were trapped in the trees branches.

Danny runs up to the tree, takes aim with the ecto weapon and shoots the branches freeing the kids from its grasps. With no more kids in the trees arms it started whipping the branches at Danny, but Danny back flipped from all of them not getting hit. The other kids weren't so lucky and got whipped by a couple on their faces.

At first Danny was concerned, but he realized it wasn't too deep of a cut due to them having some reflexes. The tree once again tried getting Danny since he was the one who shot her. Instead of using her branches she used roots instead to trip him. Once again she failed and got super angry she roared really loud like a battle call.

Out of nowhere three little trees popped up and grabbed some students. Danny turns around and shoots at the trees trying to free them. He shot one and it vanished in thin air and relishing the kid. Before Danny could shoot another the other tree wrapped one of her branches around Danny's wrist, she finally got him off guard. Danny throws the gun to Tucker, who was the closest, before his other wrist got wrapped up.

The tree kept on making her branches tighter on his wrists making him scream out loud. While she was tightening the branches she moved him closer with her mouth wide open. Danny looked up from his panting and saw that Tucker killed both of the tree minion's and freed the kids. He then saw that everyone was trying to run towards him and help free him.

Danny couldn't get out of the trees grasps without his powers and he knows none of them can help him even with the gun since the trees too strong. Danny yells out to everyone "run, go towards the trees and back to camp, I'll be fine".

All the A-listers turned around not caring about Danny, the nerds and neutrals were a little more hesitant since the wanted to help, but they believed in him so they turned around too. Lancer yelled to Danny "I can't leave you here, you will die and it will be on my watch".

Danny yelled back to him in his most convincing voice "I prefer it being me over any of you and you won't be able to get me out of here anyways". With that Lancer turns around with a tear in his eye and runs back to the campsite.

Sam and Tucker were next for Danny to convince, he knew this one would be harder since all they want to do is help their best friend. Sam yelled out "we aren't leaving you, we promised to stay with you no matter what".

Tucker also yelled "we made an oath to you bro".

"I know you did guys" Danny yells back "but it would be best for you if you helped from a far this time. I want you to be far from the blast zone".

Not knowing what that meant they looked at Danny one last time seeing blue surround his whole eye. They realized then what he was going to do and knew best to stay far away. They both ran back toward the woods and hid behind a tree, at the same time looking out to make sure Danny will be okay.

Danny's eyes turned an icy blue and his body stated glowing blue also. The branches that were holding him are no frozen and the ice started moving right up to the whole tree freezing it completely. Danny then used his super strength and brock out of the trees grasp. Not too long after that though the tree brock free.

Danny had to think of another tactic and soon. He would use his ghostly wail but remembered that he's one of the only ghosts with it so his peers would get suspicious on how the whole place got destroyed.

The tree started whipping at him again and this mad Danny mad and frustrated. With that his eyes turned blue on the iris and pupil, and his Celera turned black, his once clothes that was white with a red oval in the middle, and blue jeans, turns completely black and blue tinted around it. Danny yelled really loud and threw his arms in front of him and shot flames from them at the tree. The trees branches and leaves caught on fire and burned off.

Danny stopped and turned back to normal, fell to the ground on his knees and panted. The tree yells "I will be back for you, either in this form or another". With that she disappears.

All the kids are now turned back around and started heading towards Danny after hearing the scream, luckily they didn't see anything. The walk up to Danny realizing he was all cut up, had bruises on his wrists and tired. Before Danny could say anything to his peers he sees something in the corner of his eye and walks up to it, it was a note on the ground.


	6. Truths

**Sorry about all the cliff hangers in all the chapters I like to keep people wondering. I would like to thank all the reviews i got on this story and will answer some questions from the reviews:**

**Serulium- Why didn't Danny try to reason with the tree?**

**Answer: Danny didn't try to reason with the tree because it was going after his classmates and he saw that it didn't look like it was in too much of a mood to negotiate with. As soon as Danny freed his class mates and the tree came after him he knew right there and then that this tree needed to be taken care of.**

**Now i got a question for you guys that like my story. A little while down the road I am planning on writing another Danny Phantom story, but I am in between two topics. I was hopping you guys could help me decide, just choose number one or number two:**

**#1- Danny gets taking and his family doesn't know where he is so they call the cops, but still they can't find him. **

**This one has been done before and i know every author says this, but mine will be different. I don't like writing the same exact story as other authors I just like the ideas.**

**#2- Danny gets shoot by a gun in school, while in class.**

**Please help me decide between these two or if you have some better ideas please let me know, I would love to know. **

**Now on with the story, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

_Previously…_

_All the kids are now turned back around and started heading towards Danny after hearing the scream, luckily they didn't see anything. They walk up to Danny realizing he was all cut up, had bruises on his wrists and tired. Before Danny could say anything to his peers he sees something in the corner of his eye and walks up to it, it was a note on the ground._

"Welcome to Mystery Island, where anything can happen at anytime, anywhere. I would like to congratulate you on conquering your first quest. You may see creatures, ghosts, friends, or foes, you have to survive all either way. The best part is that you have to try to keep all your secrets, a certain someone knows what I mean. These requests are the only way off the Island. I wish you the best of luck, farewell and good luck".

After everyone read the note they wondered who this certain someone is that's keeping a secret and Dash has a plan to figure out. Before anything else could happen Lancer steps up and yells to everyone "ok let's head back and get everyone patched up from their wounds especially Daniel". Lancer looks at Danny and saw his shirt completely covered with blood.

Danny then butts in and yells to everyone "we have shampoo, but no soap. I think everyone should take a shower under the waterfall just to freshen up. So we won't stay away from each other long since we don't know what's out there, the girls are all going to take a shower together, and the boys will all take a shower together before Lancer cleans the wounds".

Paulina cheers and says" yay now I get to wash my hair, it's so frizzy and disgusting right now. I don't know why though I have to take a shower with the Goth freak". Before anyone else could object lancer shushed everyone and agreed with Danny.

They all went back to the campsite, where the fire was still going, but barely, and went their separate ways. The girls went to go take a shower while the boys got cleaned up from Mr. Lancer. After the girls were done the boys went and the girls waited by the fire for Lancer to come up to patch them up. When everyone was done they all sat by the campfire not realizing people were missing. Danny went to go take a shower at the waterfall without everyone around him.

Danny went into the waterfall, freshened up, then got out. He put his shorts back on, but before he could put his shirt back on he heard a rustling in the bushes. He quickly covered his body with his shirt so no one could see his scars. He realizes afterwards that it was just Sam and Tucker and Sam had a first aid kit in her hands. Tucker walks up to Danny after he relaxes and looks at his fresh cuts seeing that they are still bleeding a little. Tucker looks at Danny and says "please let us help you this time".

Danny shakes his head up and down allowing their help. He says back to Tucker "I always wanted your help, but I didn't know how to ask it or if you guys would want to help me with this" as Danny points to his body. "Besides it's not too bad, since I got my ghost powers I have super healing" Danny laughs being his joking self.

Sam comes up to Danny and makes him sit on a fallen tree then she opens up the med kit and gets to work. She pours the peroxide on his wounds first so they don't get infected. Danny hissed a little due to the stinging. Sam looks at Danny and shakes her head. "You know that's not even going to be the worst part of this I have to give you some stitches".

"Great" Danny mumbles "just what I need more scars when I was just starting to not get as many".

Tucker looks at his wrists "these are some pretty bad bruising, they might not heal in two hours like other bruises do for you".

"That's fine I didn't want anyone to get suspicious anyways. I am pretty sure everyone saw them".

"Okay well I am going to start stitching you up now so we can get back to the campfire before anyone realizes we're gone" Sam tells Danny while pulling out needle and thread.

"Not like anyone will notice us gone anyways" Danny says with a bright smile on his face and laughing.

To distract Danny from the stitches getting put in him Tucker tried brightening his mood. "So Danny, did you see the new doom game coming out it looks pretty epic, and I heard that the last boss is ten times harder than the last one".

Danny smiles at his friend secretly thinking him from this pain on his back. "Ya I saw that, and I need a new Doom game anyways because of what happened with my old one" Danny mentions bringing back memories of when he first got his powers and met the new and improved Technus.

"I remember how we couldn't beat that guy and it turns out to be Sam the whole time, and how you went inside the game and destroyed Technus then, that was awesome by the way. Also how at the end we were so happy to have defeated the last boss, but then someone killed us to get the key. I never told you because I just found out myself, but it was Mr. Lancer it turns out" Tucker says back laughing the whole time at the great memories.

"Ya and how I could actually use my powers in the game. It made the game so much easier to defeat, but I am not doing that in the new one thanks to Technus ruining for me".

All done Sam tells Danny and Tucker while packing up the materials, then washing her hands in the creak.

"That was fast" Tucker says.

"Well it turns out it was only one major cut. The rest should heal in a little while".

After talking and some painful procedures, the trio go back and sit by the fire when no one was looking. As on cue Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Russell, and Star turn towards everyone and Dash yells "let's play truth or Dare".

"Okay I will go first" Mikey surprisingly said first. "Danny", as soon as Mikey said his name Sam and Tucker became tense, but for some reason Danny did not, "why do you let Dash bully you when you can obviously defend yourself from what I have seen at the oak tree".

Danny frowned at that question not really wanting to answer it, but was happy that it wasn't something that would expose his secret. "Because I don't want Dash to go to some other kid that can't take a beating like I can, and I don't want to hurt him because that's not who I am" Danny answers truthfully. Everyone was a little taking back by that answer. "Ok, I guess it's my turn now, Star". Danny knew he shouldn't ask this question, but just had to get it off his chest, "why do you hang with Valerie, but whenever you're around the A-listers it's like she's not even there".

Valerie was even shocked by what Danny was asking not thinking he would care about that even if they have gotten to be closer friends. Star takes a little while to answer back, but she does eventually. "To be honest I want to be friends with Valerie, but since she's not a part of the A-listers anymore I'm not suppose too, so when I'm around the A-listers I pretend she's not there". After that Star looks down sad and the A-listers followed pursuit knowing they are the cause of them not being friends anymore. "Ok, my turn" Star said getting back to her happy mode. "Dash, why do you pick on the nerds?" Dash looked at star surprised that she actually asked that.

"I don't really know, I think it's because I have to be better than everyone else" Dash said not actually completely knowing why, he just has to. "Ok Danny, I have a question for you" Dash said to Danny evilly. After Dash said that Danny got real tense.

Before Dash could ask Danny his question lancer came over and announced to everyone "we should all be getting to be. It is getting late and I want to be ready by tomorrow for the long adventures". All the students grounded wanting to hear what Dash wanted to ask except Danny who was relieved that Lancer came over and interrupted them.

The students all went to their hand made tents and went to sleep, but Sam, Danny, and Tucker went to sleep later watching over their peers. While Danny sleeps beside Sam and Tucker he stirs from a nightmare he's having.

_Danny's walking on the beach feeling light, like he's floating or like he wasn't there. He heard something and quickly turned making a flashback come to him, he was hit by a crowbar, but when and where. Danny falls to the beach onto wet sand from the surprise. As the water hit his hand he had another flashback of him drowning and he couldn't save himself. Danny pulled his hand away from the water, gets up and starts walking, but there was no footprints left behind him on the sand. He saw his classmates up ahead and run to them._

Before Danny could make it to his classmates he was shocked awake. He woke up in cuffs hanging from a tree with torture weapons all around him and in front of him was a shadow.


	7. Nacido Na Noite

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and thanks for picking what story i should do next. Everyone chose #2 and i liked that one too, so i'm going to do that one. I hope i will start writing it when summer break comes around. Now to answer some questions:**

**Serulium: For the truth and dare game it was suppose to be like that, but know one wanted to give each other dares they wanted to figure out peoples secrets. So when the first person asked the question they didn't even bother asking truth or dare because the wanted to do truth so everyone else went with it too. I Hope that clears things up. Sorry for the mishap. If i do play that game again I will make sure to put some dares in it.**

**dannyphanfiction: Thinks for the tips and i will try considering that in my writing now.**

**Once again thinks for the reviews and here's the next chapter.**

_Previously: _

_The students all went to their hand made tents and went to sleep, but Sam, Danny, and Tucker went to sleep later watching over their peers. While Danny sleeps beside Sam and Tucker he stirs from a nightmare he's having._

_Danny's walking on the beach feeling light, like he's floating or like he wasn't there. He heard something and quickly turned making a flashback come to him, he was hit by a crowbar, but when and where. Danny falls to the beach onto wet sand from the surprise. As the water hit his hand he had another flashback of him drowning and he couldn't save himself. Danny pulled his hand away from the water, gets up and starts walking, but there was no footprints left behind him on the sand. He saw his classmates up ahead and run to them._

_Before Danny could make it to his classmates he was shocked awake. He woke up in cuffs hanging from a tree with torture weapons all around him and in front of him was a shadow._

With the sun rising in the sky the day became brighter. The sun shinned through the tents into the eyes of the sleeping kids. Slowly all the eyes in the tents opened and blinked rapidly trying to clear their vision. Wants their vision was clear they all groaned while trying to get up from the hard, uncomfortable ground.

Slowly one by one they all sat by the burnt out fire waiting for everyone to get up. Once twenty minutes has passed by, certain people got bored, annoyed and frustrated. There was only two students who haven't gotten up yet and no one is surprised except Sam. The two students were Tucker and Danny, but Sam was worried about Danny because he would be up by now making sure everyone is safe.

Dash decided that it was time to wake them up so he picks up an empty water bottle and walks over to the creak. He puts the water bottle into the water and watches the bobbles pop until there's no more. The bubbles stopped and dash grinned a smile that would get him in trouble. He first walks over to Tuckers tent and pours half the water bottle contents onto him. As the water dripped onto his face Tucker shot strait up from his sleep and hit his head on the top of the handmade tent. Tucker groaned while rubbing his hand on the now forming lump on his head. He then got out of the tent and saw everyone snickering at him including Sam. He gives her the death stare and yells to her "thanks for letting him do that".

Sam just sits there on the log holding onto her stomach cracking up laughing. "I thought it would also be funny to see your reaction". After that answer Tucker just gave her another death glare, but then his eyes loosing up and starts going back and forth looking for Danny. He then sees Dash go over to his tent to do the same thing and he grins knowing he's going to get the same thing he did.

Dash walks over to Danny's tent and looks in it and got his water bottle ready to do the same thing as he did with Tucker. To Dash's surprise though there was nothing in the tent. Dash looks over to Sam and Tucker and yells "hey where's Fenturd".

All the geeks, normal, and A-lister look at him weird thinking he's playing a practical joke, but Sam and Tucker run over to Danny's tent with wide eyes and searches for their best friend. Just like what Dash said he wasn't in the tent and nowhere to be found.

They all then here a small scream from into the woods. Sam and Tucker run to the scream knowing that it was Danny's, but Mr. Lancer grabs onto their arms and tells them with a bit of fear in his eyes "No student is splitting up. We will all go together so we will have more people for more protection". Sam and Tucker both groan in annoyance. The students headed over to Sam and Tucker and started walking, with sticks in hands, towards the scream expecting the worse.

Before class wakes up…

Danny looks into the shadows while attempting to break out of the chains he was in. He realizes that the chains are ghost proof and someone was watching him. In the shadow he saw to red eyes beaming at him. When the red eyes caught him trying to escape a huge smile came onto his face, but all Danny could see was white teeth.

The thing with red eyes and white teeth kept getting closer and closer until finally it decided to reveal itself. It had a black long Coat on with a black shirt underneath and black pants. The creature also had black gloves and had red all over his clothes. Danny realizes that the red wasn't part of his outfit, but it was blood most likely from his other victims.

"Hello ghost boy" the thing says to Danny with an evil grin. "I am here today to get something out of you for my boss, but also to make your life a living hell".

"Why is everything trying to make my life a living hell" Danny shouts angrily with his eyes flashing bright radioactive green "and where are my classmates"?

"Don't worry ghost boy your class is fine, but since you so rudely yelled that to me" The thing said while pushing a red button to activate the electricity on Danny's chains. He pushed down on the red button and looks at Danny who's trying to hold in his screams. "Now back to what I was saying. My names Nacido Na Noite, Nacido for short. In case you were wondering that's born at night in German, that is why I can blend in with the shadows or I can turn myself into a shadow if I please. Now back to my boss. Let's just say he's not happy with you and he wants you dead, but first tortured so he can get all the information out of you and that is where I come into play. I am going to torture the truth out of you. Shall we begin"? Nacido said while playing with the tools and weapons around his waist.

Finally after a minute he picked his weapon and pulled it out. The weapon was a knife that was glowing green and was curved just slightly. Danny opened his eyes wide noticing the blade and knew the worst was coming. Nacido put the blade in front of his face and put a finger on it. He quickly pulled his finger against the blade, looked at his finger then smiled.

Nacido then looked at Danny and asked "where is the ring".

Danny looked at him for a second like he had three heads then answered "what ring".

Nacido looked at him with a huge grin and said "wrong answer". Nacido walked up to Danny and cut him slowly on his chest, arms, and legs. Danny didn't scream at first, but after the tenth cut he couldn't take it anymore and started screaming. To Danny it was weird because it was leaving an after stain sensation too. As if reading his mind Nacido looked at him and said "do you like it, it's my own special touch, I put ecto degree on it. I made it myself. It's where it enters the body and slowly takes away your powers for about four hours, but before it takes away your powers the blood blossoms kick in and hurts you from the inside while I'm doing the outside. Lucky for you my boss wants you alive for now so the ecto degree will kick in before the blood blossoms kill you".

"Oh what sympathy you have for me" Danny said panting with a grin on his face.

Before anything else could happen Nacido pulled out his whip and whipped him three times on the chest making his shirt tear even more. Danny let out another pained filled scream then fell on his knees panting. Nacido walked up to him and cupped his hands around his chin and lifted his face up to look at him. "You are only to speak when I ask a question". Nacido let his chin drop before he looked over and smiled. "Looks like we got company" Nacido told Danny still with a big grin on his face.

Without thinking who he thought it could be, he looked up and saw his classmates staring at him with wide teared filled and Tucker then ran to Danny to free him, but instead hit something hard. Next thing they knew they were on the floor and Danny started screaming. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. There is a wall blocking you from getting in here and when you touch it, it shocks Danny which will make the blood blossoms move faster threw his system giving less of a survival rate". As if on cue Danny fell down on his knees and clutched his teeth together tight. "And look, it looks like it's starting to work".

Sam, Tucker and the class started screaming at the ghost. Without thinking, one of the students, Paulina, forgot about the wall and put her hand on it. Once again Danny screams out in pain, making his cuts seep more blood then before. Danny looks up at his classmates and screams with bright green eyes "please stop touching the wall". He then let his eyes go back to blue and fell to the ground again from the blood blossoms.

All the students stepped back a step noticing his green eyes, but before anyone could ask questions Nacido stats talking again. "Now boy where is the ring".

"I don't know what you are talking about" Danny replies harshly.

"Fine have it the hard way". With that Nacido pulls out a long chain and three long knives that also glowed green. He took the three knives and tied them loosely to the end of the chain with stain. People outside the wall started crying, scared for Danny.

Nacido pulls back the chain and swings it at Danny's chest, back and legs, but due to there being three blades it made more cuts and also cuts on his arms and two across his face barely missing his eye. The cuts were also deeper than the rest because it was whipped at him.

Danny's shirt was almost completely torn off now and was seeping out a lot of blood. Danny couldn't take it anymore and didn't want to see his class like this.

Danny stood up from where he was and with a loud groan he flipped the chains off of a hook. It took a couple tries and getting electrocuted a lot, but he finally did it. Danny then was about to go get that freak, but when he finally got the chains off he disappeared into the shadows.

Danny still had the chains attached to his wrist and couldn't get them off in front of everyone so he went to a button, pressed it and collapsed to the ground passing out in the process. All the students ran over to Danny after he let the wall down and helped him back to the campground. They didn't know if he was going to make it or die in this condition.

**That wasn't too big of a cliff hanger like usual, right? Please review and tell me how you like it and if you have any suggesting's for next chapter. I know how to end it, but I can't think of what to do in between, so please give me some ideas.**


	8. Friends and Foes

**Sorry for being late on the update, i had finals all last week and work. I am now out of school though so i can work on this story more.**

**Once again I would like to thank everyone who updated and I liked all of your ideas.**

**Sorry to Reptainlove about his name i don't know German and i just got that off google, it just sounded cool to me.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter and i hope to update soon.**

_Previously..._

_Danny's shirt was almost completely torn off now and was seeping out a lot of blood. Danny couldn't take it anymore and didn't want to see his class like this. _

_Danny stood up from where he was and with a loud groan he flipped the chains off of a hook. It took a couple tries and getting electrocuted a lot, but he finally did it. Danny then was about to go get that freak, but when he finally got the chains off he disappeared into the shadows._

_Danny still had the chains attached to his wrist and couldn't get them off in front of everyone so he went to a button, pressed it and collapsed to the ground passing out in the process. All the students ran over to Danny after he let the wall down and helped him back to the campground. They didn't know if he was going to make it or die in this condition._

Dash was the one to pick Danny up, put him on his shoulder, and carry him to the campground. After seeing what Danny did even after he was already hurt, Dash gained a lot of respect for him. Dash used to beat up on him for being weak and not standing up for himself, but he realized that's not the truth at all. Danny was actually a strong, willed person, so why did he allow Dash to beat on him. Dash then remembered what he said at the campfire and realized why, but he knows he still wouldn't be able to beat him in a fight, right? He might be able to take a punch, but can he fight is the true question.

Dash was wondering this on the way to the campground and he knows how to see if Fentino could fight. Dash is going to try fighting him when he gets a chance, it might even be after he gets out of this god awful place. If Fenton can fight then he's hiding something and Dash will not end till he finds out what it is.

After walking for twenty minutes the class finally made it to the campground and Dash put Danny on a log that was on the ground nearby. Dah slowly put him down gently making sure not to hurt him even more then what he already was, which surprised everyone. Sam then came over giving a smile to him in thinks and then peeled her eyes to look at her lifeless friend. She couldn't believe this was him. Usually he's so full of life with those bright blue eyes that gave off a sparkle which made him beautiful in her eyes. Now he's just lying there barely breathing if at all, all cut up, damaged and limp. One thing that's keeping her going though is knowing that he will make it through this since he made it through getting electrocuted in the portal, and once he opens those beautiful eyes of his there will be a sparkle again that will make her smile. He will then smile at her and try to make a joke and she will smile back while laughing at the joke, making sure not to hurt his fragile feelings even if he did male dumb mistakes.

Sam finally shook her head trying to loss the train of thought about Danny and put a rock under his head just to lift it up a little. While Sam was doing that Tucker was checking for his pulse. If anyone else were to do it they would think something's wrong due to his slow heartbeat. Tucker put his index and middle finger to Danny's neck and pushed down. It was still there, but weaker than it already was, which worried him.

Tucker knew that due to Danny's half ghost status his heartbeat was slower, which would make since. Everything in Danny's body would be split in half for certain things like his heartbeat and his temperature, but to give off his appearance of being fully human or fully ghost somethings need to alter. When Danny's in his human side most of his blood is regular blood with some green flakes of ectoplasm, the rest of the ectoplasm is hiding away since it's not used, but some is there in case he does need to use a little. When Danny is in his ghost half the blood hides away and the ectoplasm comes up to give him his an ability's, but of course has some blood in it too. All this also makes him very powerful because ghosts need humans to feed off of to be powerful and what better way than being a human yourself. The hair also makes since, the reason why its white when he's in ghost form is because electrocution can turn anyone's hair white for Danny though it happened to be his whole head and the electrocution turned him into a ghost so it only shows up in his ghost form. His eyes though is just the ectoplasm taking over. All this is how Tucker thinks of what's going on the only thing he's trying to still figure out his how his clothes changed colors, but he knows he's smart and will figure it out.

Once He waited a couple more seconds Tucker automatically told Sam making sure no one was listening that Danny's heartbeat is slower than his normal heartbeat.

Sam whispered back to Tucker "it's probably from the blood blossoms and that he has to get water into his system. It won't help much, but it at least worth a try".

As soon as Tucker left to get water Lancer and the rest of the class came over after chatting for a little about Danny and what they should do. Lancer was the one who spoke up for everyone to Sam. "I don't know what you two are doing with Danny, but I was partially trained with the med kit so if you would please let me help him" Lancer said walking over to Danny. After glancing down at Danny with sad eyes Lancer turned around and looked at Dash, and Kwan. "Will you two help lift up Danny while I take off his shirt to look at his injuries"? Both boys nodded and went to his sides, Dash on the right and Kwan on the left. They both grabbed one arm and one leg and was about to lift Danny up before Sam stopped them.

"What is it Goth girl, we aren't hurting your little boyfriend" Dash yelled to Sam.

"I don't think you should do that just in case something happens" Sam said hesitantly trying to not let them take off his shirt.

"Now Sam, we have to do this to clean up his wounds so they don't get infected. Ok boys lift him up" Before Sam could stop them again Dash and Kwan lifted Danny up surprised on how light he was and Lancer took off his shirt. Once Danny's shirt was off Dash and Kwan set him back down and everyone gasped at the gruesome sight.

Fenton works...

"Jack, honey, we have to be at the school today at nine to pick up Danny from his field trip". Maddie yelled to him from the kitchen.

Jack ran up the stairs from the lab as fast as he could with a happy grin. "I can't wait to ask him if there was any ghosts that he took down or just saw, but since he's are son he would have taken them down and ripped them apart molecule by molecule".

"Now, honey remember, Danny's afraid of ghosts do you really think he would take one down".

"Yes, because he's a Fenton and that's what Fenton's do" Jack said with less of a happy face.

Maddie ignored him and started talking about the first topic she had brought up earlier "It's 8:30 now so we should head out to get there early" Maddie said while taking out cookies from the oven.

"To the ghost assault vehicle". Jack yelled while running out the door faster than ever.

"Here's a cookie deer if I can drive"

"Deal" Jack replays and takes the cookie from Maddie's hand. "Can I have another one for the road, please?"

"Fine, but no more today after this one". Maddie holds out another warm chocolate chip cookie and gives it to him before he could snatch it off the tray.

Casper high...

"Oh great the Fenton's are hear" Sam's mom says to her husband.

"And they're in that awful thing the call a vehicle" he says back with a smirk.

Maddie pulls in front of the school and Jack steps out of the car. He waves to them from afar thinking there friends while Maddie just gave a disgusted look. Before Jack could walk over to them they were saved by a noise and Jack then turns around to see what the noise was. He sees the school bus coming over, but also the ghost assault vehicle was acting up. Jack thought to himself that, that was weird since it only goes off around powerful ghosts, but he didn't see any.

Maddie looks in the van and yells back to Jack "that's weird it's saying that there is a ghost in the bus, but that can't be right the kids would have noticed something and would be freeing out".

As soon as Maddie said that the bus stops five feet away from them and turns off. Nobody was getting out, and the doors weren't opening. Nothing was happening. The bus was dead silent until a ticking was heard that sounded similar to a ticking clock.

"What's that" Dash's mom asks.

"I don't know" everyone replies back with an additional shrug.

Before anyone could go see their kids or inspect anything the bus blew up in to a million pieces, nothing left of the bus at all except fire and the bottom of a frame. All the parents sat there with wide eyes and some crying because they knew their kids were on that bus and they could do nothing to save them. Maddie thought to herself that they should have listened to the ghost tracker.


	9. Dream

**Thank you again to those of you that reviewed, it's what keeps me motivated. This chapter is a dream. It's short, but the next chapter will be up soon enough. Hope you like it, enjoy.**

_In the back of the class stood the freak trio, as everyone calls them, talking about Danny's new power and what he could get out of it. Lancer also was talking about the paintings in the museum and how the artists became rich and successful. He talked about one painting for five minutes before moving on to the next. Sam, Tucker, and Danny always stayed up with the class even though they were not paying any attention. Finally Lancer stopped at a very unique and interesting painting, even the trio stopped to listen to this one. The painting Lancer stopped at is called Mystery Island. This painting is unique due to its painting strocks and how each section of the island was different some how, no one section looked the same. Unfortunately for Danny, before he got to admirer the painting, the room became suddenly cold and a shiver went up his spine till a blue cold mist exited his mouth. He suddenly became stiff and raised his hand to attempt going to the bathroom so he could deal with this armature ghost, at least he thought. Danny waved his hand around rapidly trying to get the teachers attention, but he still stared at the painting and talked about it. While keeping his hand raised, Danny looked to his right, then his left, then turned his head to look behind him. Finally he turned around finding nothing, but still had his hand up, and found all his classmates lying on the ground helplessly unconscious. Some were on top of each other and some were in awkward positions. He then saw a bomb looking thing pouring smoke out of it. He thought about it and decided that it was sleeping gas, but why didn't it work on him. He herd a noise and quickly turned around. Unfortunately, instead, Danny got hit in the head by some cold, long, metal object. He flew back falling on the floor and getting the wind knocked out of him. After a minute he caught his breath agin, but his vision was still blurry. He got up and attempted to clear his vision to see the creature, but it wouldnwouldn't clear. Even though he couldn't see the ghost he did see something glowing and he figured he would go after that. Attempting to fight was a bad idea because he felt nauseous and when he did kick he was far from the ghost and staggering a lot. Even though Danny knew he wasnt in his best condition he knew he had to save his class, that was important to him. Danny used up all his access energy and went after the ghost. He kicked and punched, getting a few in, till the bright thing fell off of the ghost and Danny picked it up. He heard a loud screech and felt another cold, metal object hit his head. When Danny got hit he lost the ring and it disappeared in front of the painting. Danny once again felt something hit his head and he to flew towards the painting and to disappeared, falling unconscious in the process,but not before hearing another screech. After what felt like eternity to Danny he finially woke up, but it felt different to him, he felt lighter. He slowly stood up and looked out into the ocean. "How did I get hear"? Danny thought. He turned back around not feeling any pain and saw something laying on the sand. He walked over too it seeing his bodie and a bright light behind it. He turned away from the light not believing what he's seeing, thinking it was a dream, and walked along the water leaving no footsteps behind. He once again saw something off in the distance, noticing it to be the class and ran over to them, but it was too late. Danny got engulfed by the bright light and entered a plain white room. Danny freaked out thinking that he finially died. He walked for awhile upset and trying to accept that he died before he crashed into a figure. He looked up and noticed it was clockwork. Before Danny could say anything clockwork spoke. "Danny you are the one that have to help people. I can't do anything for you right now, but you have to live". With that clockwork disappeared and Danny began to fizzle out. He was back on the beach with his best friends crying, then he was on the step with his sister Jazz talking after the Dan incident, then he saw his parents, and last he was at the waterfall with his two best friends patching him up. Danny thought to him self that he needed to stay alive because his friends and family care about him and they need him. He finally felt light headed and dizzy before all the pain came rushing in, and he opened his eyes wide and sat up screaming._


	10. Figuring out

**Happy Fourth of July! Hope you like this chapter.**

The police finally arrived at the scene of the grieving parents to give conformation about their kids that they hope were not on that bus. The fire trucks were also on the scene hooking up their hoses to fire hydrants and spraying the blazing fire that was once known as a bus, but now known as a pile of ashes and dirt. When the ambulances left showing no sign of life and the fire trucks left when their job was done, the police investigated the crime scene. They brought in their best men and best forensics to collect ashes to take back to the lab or to find bones.

While waiting, all the parents were in their own tears along with their spouses. The wives sobbed on their husband's shoulders and the husbands were trying to keep it together for their wives. Maddie was crying with Jack since she wanted him to let it all out. After making Jack let it all out though they heard a noise, the same noise before the bus blew up. They knew right away that it was the ghost tracker, but why was the question.

Maddie got off of Jacks shoulder, leaving him crying alone, and went to the ghost assault vehicle, finding the tracker, and finding out that ghost that was making it go off. The tracker led her strait to the bus, so she went with it. "Excuse me miss, but we don't want you here right now, it's not a safe place". Maddie just ignored him and kept walking in till the beeping stopped, causing silence, and showing that the ghost disappeared from the radar.

She got frustrated, thinking the thing was broken, and started banging on the tracker with her hand hoping it would pick up on something else or at least work, but instead she saw something on the ground right in front of her big toe on her right foot.

"Excuse me miss, but this is an ongoing investigation. I am afraid you cannot be here right now". The sergeant said while trying to be polite, due to her losing possibly losing her kid.

Maddie picks up the thing from the ash pile on the ground and asks the sergeant "what is this".

The sergeant takes it from her and investigates it noticing that there's no burn marks on it, but it was found on a pile of ashes. He opened up the latch to it and slowly opened it reveling a video tape. Since no one uses vcr's anymore he didn't understand why it was here or how it didn't catch on fire with the rest of the bus. He realized this is the most valuable, possibly the only piece of evidence they will get from this case. The forensics are still collecting samples, but after that they will take it to the lab and see if there's any body's in this rubble. He just hopes there's not. Who would leave the kids parents grieve like this and who would especially kill kids from high school. A sick person would do that, and he's hoping this person wasn't sick enough to kill kids. From the looks of it, this person wants everyone to look or notice something. He even left, hopefully, a clue so they can look. He knew right then and there that this case was going to be a pain. Definitely since they are in Amity Park, the strangest place in the world, the only place haunted by ghosts.

Maddie and Jack called Jazz with the bad news and she knew that her brother couldn't have been on that bus. He's too strong for that and wouldn't allow anyone to get hurt, even if he had to risk his own life. He also knew she would kill him if he didn't make it even if he would already be dead. Jazz thought about it for a while wanted to get some answers and she knew where to get them. Her brother always mentioned this guardian of his and how he knows the future, how he's so nice, and helpful, but can be a pain with not telling you somethings. Jazz just hope he will tll her this important thing.

Jazz got onto Danny's computer and went into his secret files, looking for this guardian of his. She looked for about a half hour before finding someone named clockwork, and she knew that was right. So she looked up where his location is in the ghost zone, shut his computer, and took the spectra speeder out into the ghost zone. She came upon an interesting house and knocked on the doors, well at least tried.

"Ah Jasmine come in, come in. I was expecting you".

"So you are the ghost my brother looks too".

"Well I'm just his guardian that helps him with major conflicts".

"Well if you can tell the future then tell me if my brother is ok and if he was on that bus".

"I cannot tell you all of that, you will find out eventually yourself, but I can tell you one thing. Everything will be fine at the end if the time goes the way it should".

"That's not much help, could you at least tell me where he is so I can get him".

"Unfortunately I cannot".

"Your his guardian though, aren't you suppose to look out for him".

"I am if bad things go to worse, but for this like I said I cannot tell you where he is because I simply don't know. The only way I wouldn't know if he's not here" clockwork mentioned hoping she would pick up on the hint, which he knew she would.

"Great, I have no idea where he is. Thanks for your help clockwork, but I will find him and his friends even if it takes a while" Jazz said as she left out the door and flew off in the spectra speeder to the portal.

Clockwork looks at his screen and sees the family's looking for the kids, then a blank screen with things missing and later the kids back. On another screen he saw the same thing, but a different ending to it. "Everything is as it should be" clockwork said to himself.

Island...

Mr. Lancer pulled Danny's shirt off to reveal how beat up he was, all his scars, his burns, and how muscular he was. Everyone gasped at the sight. The girls for not believing he has abs and muscles and everyone else for the way he looked with the scars and cuts. Dash and Kwan slowly put Danny down and backed away with their hands to their mouths, flabbergasted from the sight. Mr. Lancer was the one to ask the question "how"?

Sam and Tucker just looked at each other with sorrow in their eyes for their friend. Tucker spoke up and said "to tell you the truth, we just found out our selves". Sam was relieved he wasn't actually going to say the truth but that still doesn't put Danny in the best position for when he wakes up. He will have a lot of questions to answer for. Lucky for Danny he heals fast, so he won't have to worry about sitting too long to hear what they say about him.

"We will just have to ask him when he wakes up". Lancer looked at his student one last time, worried for him, before giving orders. "We need a first aid kit and water, we need to stop this bleeding so he doesn't die and hopefully the electrocution doesn't cause too much trouble".

Lancer, Sam, and Tucker helped clean up the wounds on Danny, but Sam stopped half way through to see if his pulse was still slow or getting better and it seems it was unfortunately getting slower. "His pulse is getting slower, we need fluid inside of him now to help with the healing" Sam demanded.

After all his cuts were cleaned and his burns were treated as well as they could be, they tried giving him water, but he started shaking rapidly. Everyone around him backed away not wanting to cause more trouble, while Sam tried helping him so he doesn't choke on his own spit, but before she could he stopped and shot strait up in the air breathing heavily, taking in deep breaths each time to put air in his lungs and flinching a little from the pain. As soon as he shot up though he laid back down in pain.


	11. Worried

"Daniel you're ok" Lancer said sounding worried for his student.

Danny just laid there lifeless, not hearing what Lancer said and breathed heavily threw his mouth. He could see all the worried faces of his classmates, he could see their mouths moving, but he couldn't hear them, he could only hear his rapid breathing. He hated seeing his class give pity and wanted them to stop, he was supposed to help them and the bleeding was part of that even if it did hurt like hell. He just wished that it didn't hurt as bad, but he also knew that an ordinary human wouldn't be able to take the pain because it's too painful. Since he's half human he has a higher pain tolerance and can take it, even if it does cause him to pass out a couple times. He also knew something was wrong with himself, more than usual. He knew he should be able to hear, but he couldn't, so naturally he started freaking out, not such a super hero thing to do he thought. "I can't hear you guys" Danny yelled to everyone not knowing that he was actually screaming.

Once everyone heard Danny's voice they became quite and Sam tried talking to Danny. "Do you hear anything at all Danny" Sam said in a slow calming voice so he could understand her when her lips moved.

Danny watched the girl that he likes, glorious lips move and knew what she said so he tried hard and started focusing on seeing what he could hear at this moment. As he listened he heard voices whispering in his head. There was too many voices talking at once to understand what they were saying and they were too quiet to understand, but he finally heard one sentence from someone he didn't recognize 'that ghost boy will pay' then it went quite. Danny then heard a ringing in his ear that just kept getting louder and louder and it also affected his body somehow because now he feels all the pain rushing into him again, but this time it's not going away.

Danny started screaming out in pain and opened his eyes to see his classmates backing away. They were scared of him and he didn't know why till he saw Sam and Tucker point at their eyes. He quickly closed them again and reverted them back to normal, but it caused more pain causing him to scream again.

After about five minutes Danny finally relaxed and also somehow got his hearing back. He opened his eyes and stared right at Sam. Sam looked at him confused and knew she had to talk to him alone, but couldn't without everyone wanting to come with, so she went up to him instead and whispered in his ear "they know you have scars all over your body and they want to know why. I will try getting you some time to think, but also you are not healing like you usually do, you are healing like a normal person".

Danny looked at her wide eyed and shook his head understanding what she said then he wavers his hand for her to come down and he leaned into her ear and whispered "it's the blood blossoms and I think I might have an idea, but when I couldn't hear you guys I did hear some voices whispering and then finally one distinct voice say that the ghost boy will pay. I think something happened in a time frame that I don't remember and now he wants to get me for it."

Sam was concerned about the blood blossoms, but she also knows that Danny's smart and could easily out smart everyone. Due to the ghost fighting he can't prove it at school, and when it comes to stressful decisions involving himself, he can choose the dumbest things to say. Sam stood back up from leaning over Danny and went to talk to Tucker while looking at Danny pitifully. She knows he hates when people do that because he signed up for this job and he will do anything to protect everyone, but she truly cares for him and hopefully if there is a time on this god forsaken island then she will tell him her feelings. Tucker will be so proud of them if everything goes the way he wants it to.

After distracting everyone for a little while they started asking question, but what better way to get answers then from the source itself. All the students surrounded Danny causing him to get uncomfortable and shouted out questions. Finally Lancer went to the front and told everyone to shut up and to ask one question at a time, which he will choose the person.

Everyone raised their hands all at once and Lancer picked on Paulina. Pauline put on her best look hoping for the best answer and asked " how did you get abs and so strong?" Everyone just looked at her thinking really that's the question she asks, but Danny answered her anyways.

"I work out on my free time". Not the best answer he thought, but it was short, simple and will do the trick.

The next person Lancer picked on was Mickey. "Why do you have all those scars?" Everyone was happy that someone was brave enough to ask that question, but Danny wasn't. Danny just laid there for a second trying to wrap his mind around the final answer, then finally said it out loud.

"I got into a car accident when I was little which caused some of these scars, and also since my parents are ghost hunters the ghosts don't like them to much. They decide to come after me leaving these behind." Danny points to his body then sat up while wincing and moved away from everyone. That was too painful for him. He didn't want to tell everyone his secret because he didn't want to be experimented on, that's one of his worst fears, but he hates how he basically put the blame on his parents. They have been so good to him and have been so understanding, so why didn't he tell them his secret. He thought they would experiment on him, but lately he thinks just maybe they are trust worthy enough. If he gets back from this awful island then he's going to build up all his strength to tell them and to explain everything, hopefully they will understand.

When Danny got up and left everyone looked at each other thinking that they have finally struck a chord in him, they also thought that he might not be telling the whole truth. Of course only the smart people thought this because they know that you are telling a lie if you put two together and that's what he did, but everyone else believed him and was basically cheering. They were so happy to finally get the mysterious freak to talk to them and tell them something.

Sam and Tucker felt bad for Danny knowing that, that was a lot of pressure put on him and then he had to put more on by blaming his parents. They knew he truly cared about his parents and knew he was going to tell them his secret. They both went to Danny's side away from everyone and tried cheering him up. "Thanks guys" Danny says to them after they helped him.

After all of that Danny felt brave enough again and went to go confront the class to give them what to do next. Danny stood up from where he was and wobbled and walked slowly to the class feeling pain everywhere and yelled to them "When we get off this island I will answer questions for you guys, but while we are on this island it's not a good idea. Second it is getting dark so we should be getting some sleep and third we are moving tomorrow to a different location, because it looks like this one is not safe anymore. Do any of you guys have any questions or comments?"

Everyone shook their heads no and was about to go to their tents and sleep till they heard one voice speak out loud. "Is it just me or are these days getting longer." Nathan was the one to ask this question and of course he's one of the geeks.

Danny looked at him with his head tilted to the left, confused, but then shook his head up and down. "You are right Nathan, it does seem like that, but we don't have time to worry about that right now so please get some sleep" Danny said while heading to his own tent hoping to be better by tomorrow.

Fenton works…

Most of the parents that were at the crime scene was on the Fenton's couch waiting for them to put in the video tape. Some parents were at home grieving in their own ways, but the parents here were grieving by not believing their kids were dead and they were going to get to the bottom of this. The cops were also at the Fenton works waiting to watch the video since it was their only clue in this whole investigation.

After what seemed like forever the Fenton's came out with a VCR player and hooked it up then put the tape in. After watching the tape load on the screen for two minutes it finally played and no one could believe their very own eyes.

**Hoped you guys liked it. Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I have been extremely busy, but I will make it up by posting the next chapter in the next couple of days.**


	12. Clues

The VCR tape was playing their children at the museum. Some of the children looked happy, some looked bored, and one looked worried. Everyone was watching the child that looked worried very carefully, his name was Danny Fenton. The little introduction ended and the TV turned black, the parents were freaking out. They wasted all of their time waiting for this VCR, when they could have been searching for the kids.

The parents looked down in defeat, even the police officers and were about to leave, when they heard a noise. One of the noises came from Jack, but the other noise that combined with his came from the TV. Quickly everyone turned around and ran back to the couch where they were before.

On the TV it showed all the kids on some type of beach, but now all looked worried. Sam and Tucker were crying and the rest were surrounding something. The camera moved pass everyone and showed a lifeless body on the beach, that body was the boy that looked worried in the museum. Maddie and Jack burst out in tears thinking their baby boy was gone, but soon enough he opened his eyes and the screen went black again.

The parents were very confused. How did their kids end up on that island? Which island are they on? Is there anything dangerous on that island? What happened to the Fenton kid? Before anyone could ask those questions Jack spoke again saying the same thing, but this time everyone heard him, "ghost".

"Of course you would say ghost. You are a ghost hunter and blame anything on ghosts" Pamela said.

"No I saw a ghost on the screen when the kids were in the museum. That's why Danny boy looked so worried because he most likely saw that ghost too, and he's terrified of ghosts".

Before anybody could make any more arguments the screen came back again. This time the screen had the kids fighting a moving tree for a few seconds then it changed to Danny getting tortured. At the part Danny was getting tortured a voice came over all the screaming. "Find me the ring and I will return all your kids, either dead or alive, the time counts. If you don't find my ring then it is up to these kids, and the ghost kid in the back screaming right now is my main target for getting this ring. So you better hurry or this kid, or any other might not live". A dark laugh was heard then and the screen went black again.

Maddie was crying her eyes out, worried for her little boy, Jazz was doing the same, but also thought that he wouldn't die like that because he's a hero. Jack on the other hand was looking at the screen confuses. He finally said out loud "ghost boy, what is that supposed to mean? And why is he chosen"?

"Don't worry parents, we will find the son of a bitch who's doing this and we were bring him in for justice" the lieutenant said. The parents just looked at him and shook their heads up and down, too upset to say anything.

After all the family's and police officers left, the Fenton family was home alone again. Jack and Maddie didn't want to build any inventions, Jack didn't want any fudge, and they were just left there to stew in their own thoughts.

Maddie was thinking how bad of a mother she has been. She has noticed how distant Danny has been and how he has changed. He has been coming home past his curfew, he's been coming back exhausted, been lying, and sometimes there's a random cut on his arm. She doesn't know what he's getting himself into, but she needs to figure out and she needs to help him through it. So when Danny comes home she's going to help him in any way she can and will figure out what's wrong with him. All she wants is her old baby boy back, the one that would tell her everything. He would always tell her what's on his mind, would want mother and son time, and would come to me if he got hurt to bandage him up. She hopes that after this incident it won't make him even more distant, but instead will let him come closer to her.

Jack just sat on the couch staring at the screen, was this his fought for being in the ghost business? Is that why that person called him the ghost boy? So many questions he has, but he might never get an answer for those questions if he doesn't find his son. His son is a good boy and always has been. Yes he has come home late a couple of times, but other than that he has always been sweet to everyone and protective mostly to his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. Those two were like a second son and daughter for him. They were always around and they always cared for one another. They were Danny's go to people if he had no one else to talk to. They know all his secrets. Jack just wishes his son would be that open to him and hopes that when he does come back alive that he will be more open to him and would want some father son bonding time.

Jazz was up in her room thinking about the tape, clockwork and Danny. She knew Danny would make it out and save everyone because he was strong and wouldn't let anything happen to anyone. The true question though that she had to figure out was where are they? She knows that they are on an island that looks like it has animals on it, so it's not inhabited. It also has to be not too far away from the museum and it deals with ghosts. She already went to clockwork for help and all he could say was that he couldn't help, some kind of guardian he is. Jazz just sat there for another five minutes before she sat strait up thinking of an idea she had. Jazz quickly recited what clockwork said to her in her head "I said I cannot tell you where he is because I simply don't know. The only way I wouldn't know if he's not here". He is the time ghost, he can see everything in the world and everyone. The only way he can't see anything id if they're not in his view. So either this ghost that has all the students and her brothers and sisters really powerful or they are somewhere else, like a different dimension. So that means that the ring the ghost is looking for might have caused that or gives him power so he trapped them somewhere that no one will find them till he gets what he wants. So if they are still near the museum as she thinks then that's the place to look and hopefully they will find them.

Jazz ran downstairs to her parents who were sitting all glum on the couch and told them her theory, of course she left out the part about clockwork being Danny's guardian. Maddie and Jack were mad at first that she went into the ghost zone, but that didn't last long because they were too excited to care since they wanted their son back. They quickly got into the ghost assault vehicle, called the police, told them about their clue and then drove off to the museum which they hope will either give them another clue or they will find their son and everyone else's kids.

Jazz's point of view…

Driving felt like it took forever even if my dad does drive like a crazy maniac. I was just so anxious to get to the museum that I nearly jumped out of our vehicle and sprinted inside. I was at first side tracked by all the amazing art, sculptures, and artifacts that were in there. It was just so fascinating to see objects that are so old and objects that I have always wanted to see. Like this one in the literature section, India palm leaves. Before paper was invented humans wrote on rocks, clay, wax, and even animal hides, but the material that we write on now was invented in China about two thousand years ago The palm tree leaf was used to make many things from mats all the way to roofs, but also was used for paper. The writing is etched into the pages and rubbed with black soot or oil to make the words visible. The pages were mainly used to write hymes and prayers which is what I'm looking at right now.

See I'm getting side tracked again, ok back to finding the spot Danny and the class was last seen. I went into many sections of the museum until finally I found the painting. I called mom and dad over so they could help me find a possible clue. Right behind them were the cops also trying to help?

Everyone looked for a while until one of the detectives called us over. He had brown hair, blue eyes and about in his mid-thirty's, his name is Oliver. We all ran over to the spot he was at and looked at the spot he was pointing his index figure to.

The spot he pointed to was on the corner of the wall and somewhat on the floor, it was blood with a hint of green in it. Right away I knew it was Danny's blood, but no one else knew it was his since they don't know his secret identity. The thing though that caught all of our eyes was the piece of paper on the floor folded into a small piece, and covered in blood also.

Oliver put on his gloves and picked it up, slowly, so he didn't tear it, he opened it up. Inside of the paper it was blank nothing there. How could we go through all this trouble to find everyone and all we found was Danny's blood and a neatly folded piece of paper that the perpetrator took his time on?

Why would someone or something do this? Maybe it's because their crazy or maybe for revenge, but why? I kept on scrummaging through my mind, trying to make sense of everything, thinking of every finally possibility that could be it. I started out from the beginning of the tape. We watched the tape, drove here, I got side tracked by the paper, then found the painting. What am I missing? Wait, that's it, the India palm leaves. This paper has nothing on it because it's invisible. Ghosts are old and this one so happens to still use the old paper.

I quickly told the police hoping they can get the words uncovered. The police looked at me at first confused, but finally they got some oil from a car and put it on the paper, and let alone words started to appear. I was amazed how that worked, and how a ghost still used that considering it's a very unique and old style.

Once all the words were visible Oliver read it out loud 'some things are ghostly, most things are not, but some can intertwine. You can figure out some answers by figuring out this riddle if you dare to find out the truth'. I knew right away that when Oliver read the first part the intertwine part meant Danny, saying somethings combine.

Oliver kept on reading out loud 'I always run, but never walk, often murmur, but never talk, I have a bed, but never sleep, I have a mouth but never eat. What am I? No legs have I to dance, no lungs have I to breathe, no life have I to live or die and yet I do all three. What am I? Until I am measured I am not known, yet you miss me so much when I have flown. What am I? I have different colors, red, white, green, blue, brown, I have water and food, I can go dark and be bright, but also I can be cold and hot, but I am not alive, I change constantly, never the same, I am unique and am made to have different appearances, but I am all the same. What am I? If I am unique, where am I?' Great I thought now we have to solve riddle in order to save everyone, what a great day this is going to be.

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and liked this story. It really means a lot to be. Please keep reading and please keep reviewing. **


	13. Getting Through

That night Danny tried staying up to watch over his class hoping there would be no trouble again, but to his disliking he fell asleep. He was just so tired and worn out from that day that he knew he wasn't going to stay awake, but he knew he had to try. Even though he didn't stay awake one person did and that was Lancer. He too grew worried about staying on this island any longer, and he knew that they had to find help, but deep down he felt that it was all up to him. He knew that Danny, Sam and Tucker knew survival skills so he let them lead for a bit, but since that incident with Danny's torture he had to find a way out.

Lancers been thinking hard about this and he knows that he should still let the trio lead some so the other kids could feel a bit more comfortable, but he was going to help so nothing happened to his students again. It was his responsibility to watch over them and it's his responsibility to protect them even if he was scared. He knew all this so why couldn't he help them. Was it because he didn't know survival skills? Or was it that he didn't want to risk his own life? The last one was a little farfetched for him, he knew he would help the kids before himself, yet every time he tried it didn't work out as planned, it ended up always being Danny.

That kid's still a mystery and he will find out what's going on eventually. When he first met Danny freshman year the kid had potential. He was very smart, aced all his test and always over succeeded on everything until about half way through freshman year, he just stopped trying. The reason why was the true question. Danny was always a shy boy even before he changed, he still got picked on too. Since this trip though he realized that Danny wasn't this shy, scrawny kid but instead a very noble kid, that sure knew how to lead.

Lancer sat in his tent for a few more minutes thinking about everything and trying to wrap his mind round these ideas, but after a while he knew he needed his rest for the long adventure ahead. After that thought he laid back down and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

After a couple hours passed Lancer woke up from his very restless sleep and went to go sit on the log by the burnt out fire. He still had his mind wondering all over the place and due to that he had trouble sleeping.

Lancer sat on the log listening to the leaves rusting, and the kids snoring while waiting for them to get up. One thing that caught his attention though was the whining behind the snoring coming from beside him. He realized then that it was Danny's tent and that he was having a bad dream. Lancer wanted so badly to wake him up, but he knew that you shouldn't wake someone up from a dream or it could hurt them. He read that in some magazine and it had a logical reason behind it, but he forgot that and just remembered the important part, to not wake him up. So he just sat there instead and waited.

Danny's dream…

_Danny woke up to a very familiar scene, locked up in chains with torture weapons all around him. Danny screamed "not again, this can't be happening to me". He just kept screaming and screaming, but nothing helped until he heard laughter that came from that ghost causing his pain. "Scream all you want ghost boy no one's coming to help you because you're a freak and no one cares about you". _

_"That's not true" Danny screamed back. "My friends and family will come help me they always have"._

_"That's what you may think, but the truth is they don't, they know you're a freak and they want you to just die. They didn't care enough to find out why you have changed and they don't care about your wellbeing now. Your parents are ghost hunters, what makes you think they will care about an abomination like you. They will want to experiment on you just like the rest of the world and they won't accept you. Even your friends are only there so you think you aren't alone, but you actually are"._

_"No that's not true they care about me, they care about me too much to leave me" Danny yelled back with tears in his eyes._

_"Then answer me this Danny Phantom do you care enough about them and for their wellbeing" Nacido said back while waving a hand over to the left showing all of his loved ones strapped to a building._

_"No" Danny yelled reliving his fear._

_"Then if you care about them so much then you will tell me where the ring is" Nacido said with a smirk on his face. _

_Danny then looked over at his loved ones and started having flashbacks about the ring falling into the painting. He then had another one of a cave, and sand, with a waterfall. His memories were so staggered he couldn't put them together to help his family. Finally Danny answered "I don't know"._

_Nacido gave another evil smile before saying back to Danny "then I guess you don't care about them after all". And with that fire started coming from behind Danny's loved ones and inching closer every second. Danny screamed, yelled and kicked trying to get free to help them, but it was useless, until he became his fear, dark Dan. And with an evil smirk he to watched his family die._

"NOOOOOOOOO" Danny screamed while sitting up in his tent and regretting it once he did. He was still in a lot of pain. With that Danny laid back down and whispered to himself, "It was only a dream, you promised you wouldn't turn. It was only a dream". Danny just laid there for another five minute with his hands covering his eyes and whispering to himself. He would have curled up in a ball if he wasn't in so much pain.

Before Danny could head out of his tent he laid thinking for a few minutes wondering what this ring has to do with anything, and little did he know that everyone was starting to wake up. Danny has been so out of it lately and he knows that he needs to start thinking clearer so he can get everyone off this island and so he can get everyone safe.

Sam and Tucker finally woke and decided to go check on their best friend's wellbeing, but when they reached his stick tent they heard him whispering to himself about not being him. They had an idea what he was talking about, but they decided that would be a conversation for later, instead they waited anther couple minutes for him to think and finally decided to go get him so they could move out.

Once they reached the tent they said Danny's name. Danny looked up to them and asked "is it time to go".

His two best friends just looked at him with sympathy and shook their head up and down to tell him yes. Danny let out a huff of air and tried getting up. He was in just so much pain though that he didn't think he could get up until he remembered that he had to stay strong for everyone.

Danny finally stood up with some swaying and told Sam and Tucker that he was going to freshen up first before they left, of course they complied. With a little bit of a limp and walking slowly he finally got to the water and got in. he was so relieved by how refreshing it was and good it felt on his cuts that he just wanted to stay in there, but alas he knew he had to get out eventually.

Once Danny got out his two best friends were waiting for him. He didn't like seeing them all sad like they are. He knows that they see all the stitching on him and that there worried. Then he thought just maybe he shouldn't care about the way they looked at him with sympathy because he knew that if they did look at him like that then they cared and he was just happy to know that.

Sam offered Danny a shirt and said "this is the only shirt". Sam looked at Danny one more time before sighing and speaking again. "Danny I know you care about how everyone feels and their wellbeing, but…"

Tucker cut in so he could finish for Sam "you need to care about yours too".

Danny sighed and ran his hand through his hair before replying "I do care about myself guys, you don't need to worry I have gotten better over the years, plus these scars are reminders of what I shouldn't do in the future, and it makes me also happy to have them because it lets me remember that I saved someone's life getting these scars".

"I understand Danny" Sam replied "but could you at least let us help some more. When you first go your powers you would let us help, but since that incident with your evil self you distanced yourself and I just want to know why? And why you won't tell us completely what happened that that day".

"I swear when we get back off this island I won't distance myself anymore because I don't want to lose you and as for my future I will tell you too even f it is complicating" Danny sighed and looked at them again with pitiful eyes before starting again "look let's talk about this some more when we aren't in danger and I swear I will explain things to you guys".

Sam and Tucker agreed with that happy that there friend will let them in now even if they have to force it out.

With that all said and don't they all went back to the tents to get everyone ready for their long adventure ahead.

Museum…

Maddie looked at the paper one more time trying to figure out wat the riddles meant, but they just made no sense.

All of them figure out that the first three was river, fire, and time, but what did the last one stand for, it looks like it has many combined in to one.

After what seemed like days Jazz let out a huge gasp before finally running over to her parents to tell them what she believes the last riddle meant. "Mom, Dad, I think I know what the last riddle is" but before her parents could ask her what she thinks it is she kept going. "The last riddle has four parts to it all representing one thing to give what the whole riddle is. When it says I have different colors, red, white, green, blue, brown, its saying that its changing colors like trees change color from red, green and brown. The other colors represent the sky, blue and white being the clouds. And when it says I have water and food, it means it's a habitable place that grows its own food and has river like what the very first riddle said. The next part says that it can go dark and be bright, but also it can be cold and hot just like temperature and the sun and moon. And the last part that says, but I am not alive, I change constantly, never the same, I am unique and am made to have different appearances, but I am all the same. What am I? I think represents an island and not just any island, but the island that we have looked at in the beginning of this quest, the painting".

Jazz also new that it meant her brother, but she wasn't going to say that part. Jazz once again started talking about what she was saying. "The only thing I don't understand is the time part and what this has to do with the island, maybe that just also makes it unique".

Maddie and Jack just starred at their daughter for a bit trying to wrap that idea around there mind. It was the only logical since, but it was also illogical because how could they be in a painting that was in a museum, unless it was because of a ghost.

**Sorry for the late chapter and i know you probably hate me for it but i got it done. So i hoped you liked it and please review.**


	14. At last, some peace

**Sorry for such a long wait, I had a lot of things going on with being a senior, then i got surgery, so i kinda forgot about this story, but I'm back and i hope you guys like this chapter. Just to let you guys know too, this story will be ending shortly. Not too many chapters to write.**

Finally everyone got ready and they started their long adventure so they could be safer, hopefully. As usual Lancer was in the front leading the group, even though it should be Danny, but the trio walked in the back trying to at least stay up with the group. Usually they could walk without trouble, walk a couple miles and not be tired. Of course this was all due to ghost hunting, but since Danny's so injured he can barely walk a thousand meters.

After about an hour of walking Sam and Tucker looked over at Danny to make sure he was ok. Danny had his head down low, looking at the ground when the asked. Danny said for now he was ok, but the truth was that he actually felt awful, luckily not as bad as before due to the one ghost neutralizer thing finally wore off, and now his ghost side's finally healing him faster.

Without paying any attention the trio crashed into the students in front of them causing them to accidentally take a step back. They were about to yell at whoever they crashed into, but when they looked up their breath hitched. Before everyone was in a tropical region, but now they were in a meadow, out in the open, but over in the distance they saw another change in the earth. They saw sand, with a waterfall. All at once, when Danny saw that, he started getting flashbacks from a couple dreams he had that showed the same scenery.

Everyone thought they were in a dream, seeing the meadow, how pretty it was. After a few minutes of staring the started running through the meadow and purposely falling in the grass, having loads of fun. After the little episode they all laid there and started talking to one another. Dash was the first one to talk. "So Danny, after all the things you did and all I have gained a lot of respect for you, but I still feel like your hiding something. That secret of yours is what's keeping me from not wailing on you. So are you going to be a kind little soldier and tell us what your hiding, and what you know about this place or are we going to have to fight".

Typical, Danny thought. Even though he has constantly been hurt, Dash still wants something from him, and wants to still give him a beating. As usual though Danny knew that he could beat Dash up if he wanted too, but he doesn't want to hurt him, but Danny couldn't tell them anything either so he answered Dash. "I don't know what you're talking about Dash, I'm not hiding things and I don't know anything about this place, well not as much as you would know since we have been here the same amount of time".

"Ok then" Dash said, "looks like we are going to fight". Dash got up from his laying position and stood up over top Danny. "Come on Fenton, get up and fight me".

Danny got up from the grass and looked at Dash straight in the eyes and said "I'm not going to fight you".

Apparently Dash didn't pay attention because next thing you know he throws a punch at Danny's face. Danny thought for that quick second, do I want to get even more hurt. Usually it wouldn't hurt, but since my other wounds aren't healed it would hurt somewhat, and I don't want to hurt anymore. So should I catch it then, I mean it wouldn't matter if people saw because they already know I can do some things.

After that quick though Danny decided and caught Dashes fist in his hand. Everyone then gasped. Dash then looked at Danny with a shocked face and was about to say something, but the earth started to shake.

"What is that" everyone asked. Danny looked under him a noticed that the ground was cracking open. He yelled to everyone saying "run towards the waterfall, the ground's giving in".

Everyone payed attention to him and started to run to the waterfall. Poor Danny though, due to his injuries, he couldn't run that fast without hurting really badly so he was a good 100 meters behind everyone. Finally Sam and Tucker turned around and noticed that Danny was fallen behind, so they started running back for him, but the ground caved in and everyone was split up. The whole class was on the side with the waterfall, but the trio was on the opposite side. Unfortunately Sam and Tucker didn't run fast enough and got taken down into the deep hole of nothingness, and a Danny yelling nooooooo.

Museum…

Everyone was so happy that they finally figured out the riddle, but it caused Jack to yell "GHOST". When everyone else besides, Maddie, and Jazz looked at Jack with confusion a ghost appeared out of nowhere clapping. The ghost that appeared out of nowhere was the same ghost as what was following the kid's bus. Everyone gasped and heard a beep going off on a machine. It was the same machine that told her there was a ghost on the bus before it blew up.

Maddie spoke up "you're the ghost that blew up the bus".

With his dark, sinister voice he started laughing and said "bingo".

Jack quickly took out his ecto gun and pointed it at the ghost.

The ghost said "nope, I wouldn't do that" before he flicked the gun away with a snap of his figures, then the room started shaking. Then the picture on the wall, Mystery Island, broke in half. "Awwww, look what you guys caused". And with that he started laughing evilly again.

**Don't forget to write me some reviews to tell me how you feel about the story.**


End file.
